Crashing into Love
by angelchild4243
Summary: What happens if Gajeel rescues Lucy instead of giving her to her father? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey again guys. I know I don't post in my other stories a lot, but yet I'm writing another one. This is my first attempt at a one shot. Maggie-Chan requested this pairing, but I didn't know exactly what to do with it so here it goes. Remember don't get eaten by the Vulcans. ~Angel.

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

I smile as Master Jose tells me to go take care of the scum that they call Fairy Tail. It should be fun to finally be able to end those pitiful little fairies. The only thing that I hate about this mission. Master won't allow me to hurt the heiress of Heartfila. I could live with that as long as she was cooperative, if not then I'll just discipline her into submission. This job should be incredible easy and entertaining.

I sigh waiting for the scum to go home. Why don't they just leave already? What is so special about this guild that they want to stay here so long? Is this why they are so weak? It has to be why they're weak. I'm strong, Phantom Lord is strong. We can defeat every single guild in Fiore. I could murder every single member of this run down guild and never break a sweat. I smile thinking about all of them lying on the ground dead and Master Jose smiling at me. It would be so beautiful.

I look back at the building as the lights flick off and a girl walks out of the guild hall. Was she the one I wasn't supposed to hurt? Master wasn't clear on that one so I'll have to wait till he makes my mission clearer. I watch the girl as she strolls down the street a bunch of keys jingling at her hip. I smirk she didn't know what was going to happen to her precious little guild hall. What makes me sad is that I won't be here to see her face when she discovers that her guild is destroyed.

I smile using the technic I learned from Metalicana to start manipulating metal pillars to impale the pitiful little guild hall. I smile seeing the walls starting to bend beneath all of the pressure I was forcing upon them. Then I heard one crack, then another. Until I was laughing listening to the walls crack under the pressure. These scum won't know what hit them. I force the pillars farther then I normally would have. Then a drawing floats down and lands on my foot. I pick it up inspecting it.

The drawing distracted me from the metal so it stopped. The picture portrayed a beautiful blonde smiling. She wasn't paying attention to the artist, but that added to her stunning-ness. I fold up the drawing to allow me to finish up my work and stuff it in my pocket so I could get a better look at it later. I look at the building almost ready to collapse in on me and smile. My job was done here. I could finally head home.

I walk through my door and sigh. I couldn't get that picture out of my head. Who was that girl? She didn't belong with those freaks, she belongs with Phantom Lord. After all someone that looked that amazing shouldn't be with such scum. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts about the girl out of my mind. Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

I sigh running my hand through my hair and taking the picture out of my pocket. I sit down against the wall picture in hand. She was amazing the prettiest girl I've seen in years. I run my finger over the smallest detail hidden in some of the easiest places, with a smile whoever was the artist was amazing at catching the beauty of the one portrayed. The more I looked at it the prettier she got. I had to have her, I had to get her somehow. She had to be with me in Phantom Lord.

I sigh looking at the clock. It was early morning and Master Jose wanted me back at the guild before anyone else had made their way into the guild hall. I sigh folding the picture back up and putting it back in my pocket. I could always take it out to look at later. I stand up grabbing a quick piece of metal I had laying around to snack on as I headed to the guild. I would need a break soon, but that can wait till we find the Heartfila girl. I wanted to have my fun with her.

I head out of the door as the very first rays of light shine through the night's sky. I smile as I hear the jangling of keys was this the fly that I witnessed strolling out of the Fairy Tail guild hall last night, err… earlier this morning. Something caught my eye as I watched her balance on the edge of the irrigation canal, she had something with her. It looked like a little snowman bobbing behind her, but that couldn't be right unless she was a celestial mage. I smiled she should be fun to play around with for a little bit Master Jose could wait till I was done playing with my new toy. I chuckle using the metal in the ground to propel myself into the air. I would use the element of surprise to keep her under control. She would be nothing compared to me. I could take her without even using my magic, but that's no fun.

I fall right beside her ready to attack her, but she looked familiar. Where did I know her from? Wait I knew.

"Who are you?" She asked of me confused as to why I was here.

"I'm here to save you from an attack on your guild. I overheard someone planning and they plan on attacking Fairy Tail. I came to warn you." I lie trying to see how she would react.

Her face fell almost ready to cry. The snowman nudged her hand gently trying to get her attention. She didn't respond to it, but she burst into tears.

"Ummm…" I stammer. I didn't expect that as her reaction. I bite my lip and wrap my arms around her to try to comfort her. "It's okay." I whispered.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked at me and smiled weakly wiping her eyes. "Thank you." She said before heading to see her guild hall.

I wince as the light hits my face. Master Jose would kill me for being late. It was completely worth it though. I start running towards the guild before to many people swarm inside for jobs.

I rush through the guild doors as 30 eyes turn to look at me. So I couldn't talk to Master Jose without being noticed. I slowed down to a walk with a slight sense of urgency. This wouldn't be good to not tell Master.

"Gajeel. You're late." I hear from the dark corner of the guild. I was doomed.

"Yeah. The fairy scum wouldn't leave." I scowl.

"That's no excuse. I expected you back here almost an hour ago. Now we can't go through with our plan today. So because of your mistake you can't take a job for a month and a half." Master said without remorse. "Now get out of my sight."

I leave the guild fuming. How could he make me not work? How is that supposed to work? I do have bills I have to pay. This would be an annoyance to me. I hope that She is happy. I don't even know her name.

A/N: I'll keep this short. So how am I doing? R&amp;R and until next time don't get eaten by the Vulcans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V.**

* * *

I stand in front of the broken guild hall. Who was that man? And how did he know about this? Was he the one to do this to my family? But if he did then why would he warn me? Why would he try to calm me down? He couldn't have been the one to destroy the guild. I just knew that he didn't have anything to do with it.

"Phantom Lord…" Natsu whispers beside me.

I heard the sound of my guild mates, so they didn't get hurt in the guild hall. Good that did made me feel much better. My family wasn't hurt in this freak accident. How did that man know about it though?

"Lucy, you're all right." Natsu says running up to me. Just a little bit behind him flew Happy. They were always so happy to see me.

I nod. "Yeah, apparently they were waiting for everyone to be out of the guild hall before they attacked." I say as Erza runs up to me Gray at her heels.

"Are you alright Lucy?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, Gray. I'm fine, I got out of the guild hall, before it was destroyed." I sigh looking down at my shoes. I did get out of the hall, but something inside me feels like I was still in the guild when it was destroyed.

"Lucy?" Happy said giving me a hug and pulling me back into reality.

I smile holding the flying cat. "I'm fine Happy. No need to get emotional over me." I joke. "So what happens now?" I ask.

Master looks at me and sighs. "Nothing. We can't do anything to their guild. We annoy the Magic Council enough." He says sitting down. "Until we can get the guild fixed up, you guys go home. No need to stay here."

I sigh walking out of the guild and starting to head back to my home. Who would do this to Fairy Tail? I walk in my door, and notice the rest of my team sitting down comfortably.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking at the three of them.

"Master said for everyone to stay together to keep from anything else happening." Erza said eating my cake. I wasn't going to say anything though. She almost killed the last person to mess with her.

I nod. They had already gotten comfortable in my apartment. This was going to be a nice change, not. "Who's Phantom Lord?" I ask quietly.

Erza looked at me and realized I really didn't know. "They're a rival guild." She started. She went on with the story telling me who they were and what had happened in the past.

"Oh…" I say. They were evil and wanted to hurt my family. "We should get some sleep while we can."

Erza nods in agreement. "Yeah."

In the morning we all head out to the guild hall. I sit down at a table thinking. Why was all of this happening now? Why when I just find a family and am accepted?

"It's Levy." Reedus says and my ears perk up.

"What happened? Where is she?" I ask. Levy has been like a sister to me, and someone had hurt her. They must pay for the wrong that they've caused this guild.

"Come on follow me." He says. He leads us left and right through a mass of people, some guild members some just townspeople.

I stare in shock as I see Levy suspended on a tree, something tattooed on her stomach. "What happened?" I whisper looking at the bluenette. This was terrible.

"Phantom Lord again. They went too far this time. It is one thing to mess with my guild hall, but it's another thing to mess with my children. They will pay for this." Master said full of hatred and anger.

Everyone in the guild agrees with a shout. I couldn't respond. We got Levy and Shadow Gear down from their perch. Then we took them to the infirmary.

Master took most of the guild to Phantom Lord Headquarters. I stayed to take care of Levy. Why would someone do this to her. She has done nothing wrong. "Levy, wake up. You are supposed to be reading my book." I whisper trying to cause some form of reaction from her form.

A/N: So I know that this isn't correct with the storyline from Hiro Mashima, but I think it is a better setup for this pairing. So don't kill me for being wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and haven't been sitting on pens and needles waiting for it to be done. R&amp;R. Let's not get eaten by the Vulcans, now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

I smile as Master Jose tells me to go take care of the scum that they call Fairy Tail. It should be fun to finally be able to end those pitiful little fairies. The only thing that I hate about this mission. Master won't allow me to hurt the heiress of Heartfila. I could live with that as long as she was cooperative, if not then I'll just discipline her into submission. This job should be incredible easy and entertaining.

I sigh waiting for the scum to go home. Why don't they just leave already? What is so special about this guild that they want to stay here so long? Is this why they are so weak? It has to be why they're weak. I'm strong, Phantom Lord is strong. We can defeat every single guild in Fiore. I could murder every single member of this run down guild and never break a sweat. I smile thinking about all of them lying on the ground dead and Master Jose smiling at me. It would be so beautiful.

I look back at the building as the lights flick off and a girl walks out of the guild hall. Was she the one I wasn't supposed to hurt? Master wasn't clear on that one so I'll have to wait till he makes my mission clearer. I watch the girl as she strolls down the street a bunch of keys jingling at her hip. I smirk she didn't know what was going to happen to her precious little guild hall. What makes me sad is that I won't be here to see her face when she discovers that her guild is destroyed.

I smile using the technic I learned from Metalicana to start manipulating metal pillars to impale the pitiful little guild hall. I smile seeing the walls starting to bend beneath all of the pressure I was forcing upon them. Then I heard one crack, then another. Until I was laughing listening to the walls crack under the pressure. These scum won't know what hit them. I force the pillars farther then I normally would have. Then a drawing floats down and lands on my foot. I pick it up inspecting it.

The drawing distracted me from the metal so it stopped. The picture portrayed a beautiful blonde smiling. She wasn't paying attention to the artist, but that added to her stunning-ness. I fold up the drawing to allow me to finish up my work and stuff it in my pocket so I could get a better look at it later. I look at the building almost ready to collapse in on me and smile. My job was done here. I could finally head home.

I walk through my door and sigh. I couldn't get that picture out of my head. Who was that girl? She didn't belong with those freaks, she belongs with Phantom Lord. After all someone that looked that amazing shouldn't be with such scum. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts about the girl out of my mind. Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

I sigh running my hand through my hair and taking the picture out of my pocket. I sit down against the wall picture in hand. She was amazing the prettiest girl I've seen in years. I run my finger over the smallest detail hidden in some of the easiest places, with a smile whoever was the artist was amazing at catching the beauty of the one portrayed. The more I looked at it the prettier she got. I had to have her, I had to get her somehow. She had to be with me in Phantom Lord.

I sigh looking at the clock. It was early morning and Master Jose wanted me back at the guild before anyone else had made their way into the guild hall. I sigh folding the picture back up and putting it back in my pocket. I could always take it out to look at later. I stand up grabbing a quick piece of metal I had laying around to snack on as I headed to the guild. I would need a break soon, but that can wait till we find the Heartfila girl. I wanted to have my fun with her.

I head out of the door as the very first rays of light shine through the night's sky. I smile as I hear the jangling of keys was this the fly that I witnessed strolling out of the Fairy Tail guild hall last night, err… earlier this morning. Something caught my eye as I watched her balance on the edge of the irrigation canal, she had something with her. It looked like a little snowman bobbing behind her, but that couldn't be right unless she was a celestial mage. I smiled she should be fun to play around with for a little bit Master Jose could wait till I was done playing with my new toy. I chuckle using the metal in the ground to propel myself into the air. I would use the element of surprise to keep her under control. She would be nothing compared to me. I could take her without even using my magic, but that's no fun.

I fall right beside her ready to attack her, but she looked familiar. Where did I know her from? Wait I knew.

"Who are you?" She asked of me confused as to why I was here.

"I'm here to save you from an attack on your guild. I overheard someone planning and they plan on attacking Fairy Tail. I came to warn you." I lie trying to see how she would react.

Her face fell almost ready to cry. The snowman nudged her hand gently trying to get her attention. She didn't respond to it, but she burst into tears.

"Ummm…" I stammer. I didn't expect that as her reaction. I bite my lip and wrap my arms around her to try to comfort her. "It's okay." I whispered.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked at me and smiled weakly wiping her eyes. "Thank you." She said before heading to see her guild hall.

I wince as the light hits my face. Master Jose would kill me for being late. It was completely worth it though. I start running towards the guild before to many people swarm inside for jobs.

I rush through the guild doors as 30 eyes turn to look at me. So I couldn't talk to Master Jose without being noticed. I slowed down to a walk with a slight sense of urgency. This wouldn't be good to not tell Master.

"Gajeel. You're late." I hear from the dark corner of the guild. I was doomed.

"Yeah. The fairy scum wouldn't leave." I scowl.

"That's no excuse. I expected you back here almost an hour ago. Now we can't go through with our plan today. So because of your mistake you can't take a job for a month and a half." Master said without remorse. "Now get out of my sight."

I leave the guild fuming. How could he make me not work? How is that supposed to work? I do have bills I have to pay. This would be an annoyance to me. I hope that she is happy. I don't even know her name.

Sorry about that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mira P.O.V.**

I hear the door to the basement open. I look up seeing Lucy being put at the top of the stairs by a man in dark colors but I couldn't see who that was. I look for Natsu, Erza or Gray but not one of them were around.

"Mira another." Cana bellows after her fourth barrel.

I shake my head moving out from behind the bar. Cana Iooked at me and realized something was wrong. She frowned following my gaze. Covering her mouth she started shaking her head. I walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy." I whispered untying her hands. "Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Where's he?" She whispers looking at me with her blue eyes less vibrant then usual.

I shake my head at her. "I don't know who you're talking about." I say as Gray appears behind me.

"What happened to you?" He asks looking over her.

The door opened above us and Natsu appeared in the doorframe.

"Phantom Lord." She whispered the two words almost silently.

A hush fell over the guild. Natsu stopped looking at Lucy. "First Master then Lucy. No! This isn't going to happen. We aren't going to let this happen. We need to go teach them a lesson." He busts out.

The rest of the guild shouts in agreement. No one liked seeing their fellow guild mates hurt, but I knew that it was hopeless to try to influence them at this point I wouldn't be able to change a thing.

Lucy looks around before bursting into tears. I pull her into a hug to calm her.

After awhile she calms down and explains what's going on. I stay quiet listening as she goes on about her story. When everyone starts fusing over her story I leave them alone going over to Cana.

"I can't find Mistogun." She says slightly worried.

I sigh calling Laxus on the communication la'cryma. "Laxus please it's an emergency. Master is hurt and we can't find Mistogun. "

He smirks looking at me. "Serves you right. It doesn't concern me deal with it yourselves."

"Phantom is targeting Lucy our comrade."

"Who? That big boobed newbie. Tell her if she'll become my women I'll help her out."

"How dare you?" Cana spits clenching her fists.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone when you're asking a favor why don't you just strip for me? I'm pretty weak for sexy..." He says breaking my last nerve.

I clench my fists breaking the la'cryma.

"Mira." Cana says touching my shoulder as tears start to fall.

"I can't believe it is such a person really a member of Fairy Tail?" I say facing her. "Next time I'll fight too!"

"What! What are you talking about Meara?"

"Cause I was here but Lucy got kidnapped and..." I shouted crying.

"No. You'll be a burden in your current situation. Even though you're a former S-Class Mage." Cana says calming me down.

I sigh going back behind the bar wiping my tears.

A little while later I hear rumbling.

"What. It's coming from outside the guild." Someone says.

I hear Jose's voice telling his guild to ready the weapon Jupiter.

Erza comes out of her shower equipped in her Adamantine armor. "Get down." She orders as the gun shoots hitting her. She groans as it pushes her back into the broken hall.

"I'll shoot again in 15 minutes if you don't hand over Lucy Heartphilia."

"No." "Never." The guild shouts.

"15 minutes I'll shoot an even stronger blast." Jose says as his soldiers come out. "It's your choice hand her over or die!"

"We will never hand over our comrade!" Erza yells drawing tears to Lucy's eyes.

I grab Lucy's wrist. "Come with me. We've got a hideout you'll be safe there." I say trying to pull her along.

When she refuses I cause her to fall asleep. "Reedus take her to the hideout." I say quietly. He complies taking her in a carriage he drew.

I sigh knowing what I've got to do. If I can make myself look line Lucy then Jose won't attack again. I sigh trying to force myself. I smile. I still had it. I sit with Erza hoping Natsu would do just as well trying to break something as he can break anything any other time.

I bite my lip standing up when we have two minutes left. I guess I was wrong about his abilities.

I walk outside as it starts smoking. He did it. The building started growing arms and legs. "Wait." I whisper. "It can't be abyss break." I say losing hope. At least we could save Lucy.

A/N:Sorry for the wait guys. I haven't really been writing anything this summer so yeah. I've been trying to find a job instead. This is more fun though. :-) forgive the wait. I know it's kinda short but if all goes well I'll give you another chapter this week. I thought that this just had to be in Meara's POV. Sorry I don't remember where I say it spelled Meara, but I can't seem to stop spelling it that way. Don't kill me. So until next time don't get eaten by the Vulcans.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel P.O.V.

I walk up to the top floor. Master never left there unless he had to.

"Gajeel, I need you to look after a little someone for me. You can do what you please just as long as she stays alive." He says walking out of the room as 'she' rises up from the floor.

I bite my lip. Really she had to be the one we were supposed to kidnap. I stand still. I couldn't hurt her. I had never felt this before.

"Let me go." She whispers still not all here.

I gasp not realizing she was awake. "I'll get you out of here." I whisper picking her up.

I feel the ground shift out from underneath me. I fall with her landing on top of me. I sigh standing up and throwing her over my shoulder for reputation purposes. I wasn't going to let her stay here if it was the last thing I would do.

I curse as I run into most of the guild. Someone took her off my shoulder. I propelled a metal spike at them making them drop her. I wasn't going to be able to leave now not with her by my side. Sue picked her up and threw her against the wall. I bit my lip making restraints for her to keep her from getting thrown around like a rag doll.

Every time someone got close to her I would send a piece of metal their way. I tried not to wince when it missed and hit Lucy. This was insane.

Master came in. "What is going on here?" He asks.

I glare at the others stepping in front of Lucy. "I was protecting her like you told me to when these morons got in the way." I snark at my guild mates.

Master looked at me slightly confused before speaking again. "Go fight that dragon from the fairy flies."

I nod heading out of the room. I scoff I wouldn't be able to save her this time.

I stand waiting for the flame-brained idiot. I pull out her picture as I wait examining it.

I smile smelling fire approaching and let the drawing slip off into the wind. She would be safe here with them.

I take it easy on the other dragon slayer. I had nothing to lose now. When it started to look like he was getting close to done I whispered "Go find her."

He looked at me confused for a second before shooting another round of flames at me. He wasn't going to believe me. I land on the ground not moving. I open my eye enough to see him run off towards the dining hall. It was better this way. She wouldn't have been able to stay here with me.

I close my eyes and start to sing again.

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Don't tell your words_

_Some say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me._

_Give it up here_

_You'll be the show girl_

_Of the whole team_

_I'll be the narrator_

_Telling another tale of the American dream._

_I'll see your name in lights_

_We could make it stop_

_Girl we'll take the world by storm._

_It isn't that hard_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_They'll look up when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts coverin' your name from the ground_

_Running through the night_

_We're flying through the night._

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side._

_Take a breath don't accept so easy_

_Never have a doubt now I'm going crazy_

_Watching from the floor._

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy._

_Never settle down but it just relieves me._

_Always wanting more._

_Run baby run_.

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria count me in_

_They'll tear us apart if you give us the chance._

_Don't tell you words_

_Some say we're not meant to be._

_I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts covering your name from the ground._

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you._

_Dear Maria count me in_

_You and me_

_Theirs a story at the bottom of this bottle._

_You and me. _

I sigh. I didn't even have her picture anymore.

A/N:sorry about the wait. I kinda threw this together today, but I like the way it came out. So what so you think end it here or keep going? So until next time, maybe don't get eaten by the vulcans.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy P.O.V.

I struggle to keep my breathing steady. I had really taken a beating then. My eyes shoot open when a hand touches me.

"So pretty I can see why he wants you back." Jose says.

I try not to bite my lip. "You will regret this. The Fairy Tail guild will come and rescue me." I say pushing through the pain that keeps shooting on my body.

He snickers before walking away. "If you says so, Princess."

Once he was out of my sight I gasped hanging my head, my eyes closed. This was terrible, why did I deserve this? Why did my father have to do this? I sigh going back to thinking about my breathing and avoiding my pain.

I whimper as another hand touches me. I open my eyes slightly and see the gigantic flame brain. I smile weakly closing my eyes again. I slip out of consciousness for a few seconds and wake up in Natsu's arms free from the bonds.

"Go fix it. Don't worry about me." I force out pushing away from him. I hear him sigh and helps me slouch against the wall.

"Stay safe." he whispers running off.

I smile weakly forcing myself up using the wall for support. I hear voices from down the hall and start stumbling towards the noise. I wasn't going to stay here and put everyone in danger. I sigh finally realizing I was going to have to go see my father. If I didn't then he was going to have Phantom destroy my nakama.

I smile seeing Mira and Elfman. She smiled then started running towards me. I tried not to wince as she slammed into me.

She pulled me along till we reached outside. "Lucy, What happened?" She questioned.

I shrug. "I don't know." I whispered. I smiled weakly once we got outside. Looking around I see my guild members, some on the ground passed out from exhaustion others still fighting looking a little worse for wear. I didn't realize how much everyone cared for one another especially me. I start crying. Natsu fix this please… Don't let me be the reason everyone dies. Please Natsu. Please, please.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait as always. I just got my own computer so I should, SHOULD key word, be able to post more often. So I don't think I control my characters anymore. I almost started crying when Lucy started pleading to Natsu. So until next time Don't get eaten by the Vulcans.


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel P.O.V.

I start running a fast as I possibly can. I have to get to her before something happens. I could not allow her to get hurt. Not my princess, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'll send them howling I don't care I've got ways. I exhale pushing through the waves of nausea rolling over me as the ground moves. One…two…three… I start counting my breathing trying to avoid losing my past meals. I stop for a moment to look around.

"Crap!" I exclaim as my efforts to hold back all the bile in my throat failed. I collapse to the ground vomiting all around me. This girl was going to kill me, but it was worth it. To hold her in my arms is one of the few things keeping my mind working right now.

I sigh wiping all the crud off my mouth, forcing myself stand. I whimper quietly as another wave of nausea hits but this time I was ready for it. I take a breath before bolting from the room towards where I hoped my princess would be. If she wasn't there I was not above breaking down the walls of my own useless guild hall.

I push the door inward breaking it into a few hundred pieces. Oops. I chuckle not paying too much attention to the splintering looking around the room furiously. "What the hell?!" I scream before tearing through every crap and crevice of the room. "Why is she not in here?"

I growl throwing myself into the wall bursting through just as the giant falls behind me. I smirk good riddance. I look around she was not here either. Where was she? Where was my princess?

Wait Master Jose said something about taking her back to her father. Would she really go there? I had to go see, before it becomes too late.

She was defiantly worth all this trouble. To hold her close to me for hours, to be able to wake up every day and be able to see her. I smile about the thought. I had to find her. I roll my shoulders before rushing down the street. I hope I knew where her father lives. If I did not than I might be going on a long voyage for nothing.

I shake my head I can't think about that right now. I can't think ahead to what might be happening, I have to think about what is happening, or my vivid imagination would be my downfall. As soon as I thought that my thoughts drew to what her father might do to her, because she ran away. I needed to go faster. I had to go faster, but I was out of stamina. I could not run any faster. I could barely continue the pace I had already set. I stopped running trying to catch my breath. I could not run all the way there. I would have to ride in something. I cringe at the thought of getting on a train, but my mind went back to what could happen to my princess if I left her alone with her father for an excessive amount of time. I inhaled deeply hopping into a car.

"The Heartphila estate, quickly please." I say before the nausea could hit me. As if my body knew I was finished speaking waves of motion sickness came on me just as quickly as one could say motion sickness. I hung my head out the window sick like always, but yet my mind kept wandering. Even though I was trying my hardest to keep it from moving farther out than I wanted it to.

It didn't work. I kept thinking about her, and what trouble she could be getting herself into. I cringe at the thought. "Can this thing go any faster?" I ask not really wanting to go any faster because of my motion sickness, but to get to her faster I need to go as fast as possible.

"No sir. We have reached maximum speed." The driver muttered trying to keep the car speeding along at the same speed.

A/N: So yeah. I'm so sorry for the wait I've been kind of swamped in work from college, and high school and then trying to find a future college isn't easy. So here's the next chapter. I have an idea for the rest of it. If you can't tell I got Sweeney Todd stuck in my head while writing this. If you can tell where it is I'll send you a virtual cookie.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's P.O.V.

I gasp seeing Mira heading towards the guild hall. I follow trying to figure out what's going on. "Mira…?"

She looks at me with a look of pain. "I'm so sorry for this Lucy."

I blink quickly trying to figure out what she was doing as I slip out of consciousness.

When I awoke I was being carried off by someone.

"Shhhh." The voiced said as I slip away again.

I gasp as I feel my bedspread over me. I sit up slowly trying to remember what happened.

"Have a nice nap?" I hear Natsu's voice smirk.

"Hmm?" I ask quietly before realizing that I was home with my friends around me concerned about me.

"Is Levy awake yet?" I asked with wide eyes. I would be unable to look anyone in my guild in the eyes if she didn't get better.

"Yes. She woke up just a little while ago. Would you like to go see her?" Erza asked smiling down at me.

"Yes." I whispered pulling away the covers.

"Take it easy you were out for a little while." Erza says putting her hand over me ready to force me back into the bed if need be.

"Don't make such a fuss. I'm alright." I saying trying to push Erza's hand away.

"It is just a precaution we have to take Lucy. We've already had a few people pass back out after the attack. We don't need to add you to the list." Natsu says taking my hand.

I blink when did they start caring about me like this. I'll never know, but I did know that him holding my hand was making me uncomfortable. "Levy… I'm so very sorry. I didn't want anyone hurt from me, or my idiotic father…" I say before she cuts me off.

"Lucy this isn't your fault. You did nothing to phantom nor did you do anything to your father. So you have nothing to be sorry to anyone about." She says taking my hand in hers.

"Levy, I finished my book. It's right here if you would like to read it." I smiled changing the subject.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan." She smiles. "Do you want me to invite the rest of the guild back in?"

"Ummmm… No thanks. I hope to get some rest." I say lying to her and myself.

"As you wish." Levy says getting up and grabbing the book she slips out of the door quietly.

I can hear her vaguely on the other side of the door saying I want my rest. I hated to lie to the guild like that, but I needed to talk with my father before he tried something stupid like this again in the future. I sigh hearing their footsteps leave my room. That doesn't make it any easier. This was still going to hurt me. I take a piece of paper out to explain what it was I was about to do.

_Dear Fairy Tail, I am going on a journey far away. I feel I need to do this alone. Please don't follow me. I'll be back when I can. Until that time try not to get Master into to much more debt. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I'll be back soon. Love Lucy._

I look down at my handy work. It would work. I fold it into thirds and seal it with a small bit of candle wax. I stamped my ring into it slightly leaving a small Fairy Tail insignia into it.

Now came the fun part trying to sneak out without anyone noticing. I've done it before, but never with so many people trying to keep an eye on me. I force the window open hoping that it wouldn't decide to creak halfway through my great escape. Once I could, I slipped out of the window. I would have fallen to the ground, if it wasn't for me holding on to the window. I sigh hoping down to ground level that was so much easier than expected.

I start walking down the silent street. I summon Plu to have some form of company on my long journey to see what one would call my father. I start humming something quietly before I can even realize it. After a few seconds turns into singing that song quietly trying not to disturb the silence.

_Running through the night _

_We're flying through the night._

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side._

_Take a breath don't accept so easy_

_Never have a doubt now I'm going crazy _

_Watching from the floor._

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy._

_Never settle down but it just relieves me._

_Always wanting more._

_Run baby run. _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_They'll tear us apart if you give us the chance._

_Don't tell your words _

_Some say we're not meant to be._

_I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts covering your name from the ground._

_'__Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you._

_Dear Maria count me in _

_You and me_

_Theirs a story at the bottom of this bottle. _

_You and me. _

Where did I even know that song from? I sigh walking. "Plu you can go back whenever you want. Alright?" I exhale trying to walk faster and faster. As if realizing he disappeared back into the celestial spirit world.

Time skip_

I sway slightly as I walk up to the gates, the sun rising up behind me with all of the beautiful colors.

"Can it be? Can it really be…..? The Princess Heartphila has returned." I hear as I get bombarded with hugs from those who still remember me.

"Can I get some water please?" I ask tired from walking all night.

"Anything, but first let us get you out of those rags and into something more suitable for meeting your father." Spetto said holding me at arm's length. "You look terrible."

I force a smile looking at her as she starts to drag me along through the house. I left to get away from my father, but that doesn't mean I left to get away from everyone here. I loved Spetto and all everyone else, but I couldn't deal with that so call paternal figure. I sigh as everyone fussed over getting me ready to see him.

I was washed what felt like forty times. I had a brush forcibly yanked through my hair. Among other various torturous primping techniques. After they had finished all that they were going to do I stood up.

"Thank you," I whispered looking at myself in the mirror, reminding myself why I had come here all alone.

"Your father wants to see you now, Princess." Spetto smiled.

I inhaled quietly as I step a foot into the dim lit study of my father. I remember this room, vividly. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in here for very long, or I would be driven insane from the memories. "Hello, Mr. Heartfila." I enunciate, showing my proper upbringing.

"Lucy, Lucy, Where in the world have you been hiding?" He said acting all innocent.

"You know exactly where I've been. You even sent people to hurt my guild to find me. You know exactly where I was." I say with venom in my voice, and fire in my eyes. "I know exactly why you wanted to get to me, but that isn't going to happen. I am not staying here with you regardless of what you do, but if you try to hurt my guild, Fairy Tail, again you will have more to deal with then just me."

"My dear, Lucky Lucy, what are you going on about? I have no clue what you're talking about." He said hitting a button on his desk. "Spetto, could you please my daughter to her room, she isn't feeling well. Thank you."

I glare at him. What was he doing? What was he planning? I follow behind Spetto as she escorted me to my old bedroom a bundle of keys attached to her hip. "Thank you." I whisper as I walk in seeing it just as I had left it all those months ago.

"Don't thank me quite yet." She whispered stepping back out into the hall closing the door. I hear a key in the door.

"No…no no no no." I whisper trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge in the slightest. "No." I whispered sliding down the door crying. I perk up remembering the window. I get u trying to use the window as an easy escape route. But to my dismay I found it bolted shut. "NO!" I sigh.

I curl up on the floor crying trying not to panic. I slip off into sleep trying to figure out what to do.

_I feel a hand over mine applying a slight amount of pressure. "What?" I ask seeing a man standing over me._

_He took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "Morning bunny girl. Ready to go on vacation this week?" He asks as a baby girl slips in the door. _

_"Mommy." She says sliding in underneath the covers with me. "What we going to do today?" She asks._

_"I don't know. I guess we'll both see, huh." I smiling up at the black-haired man standing over me. I pull the girl up to me, kissing her forehead. "Well I need to get up so we can do whatever we'll be doing today." _

_She hops down on to the ground, smiling. "Okay mommy." She says sashaying off through the door. _

_I yawn stretching, "She has a good point. What are we doing to do today?" I ask sliding out of the covers and getting dressed._

_"Well I figured the five of us would head off into the sun and see where it takes us." He says pulling me in and kissing me._

_I smile. "Come on we can't start a day full of riding the sun till we have breakfast." I smirk dragging him out into the kitchen, where two girls sat with a small boy. "What's on the menu today?" I chuckle._

_"Cereal." All three chime in. "But daddy is having his usual iron diet." They add._

I wake up as the sky starts showing new colors. I get up trying the door… Still locked. I sigh I have to figure out some way of this crazy asylum. I could break the window. Virgo could dig me a tunnel, I could bust through the door. Nothing would work, unless someone would help me, but no one would be willing to go against my father. I sigh crying, as the sky darkens to black. There was no moon tonight.

If they were going to keep me here without food or water, than I would die. So why should I wait to suffocate and drown from lack of nutrition. I sigh taking some medicine from the cabinet. Not caring what I took, as long as it did the job.

I look for a glass, but couldn't find one. So I breathe deeply before taking 2 pills without even letting them touch my tongue. I slip down on to the ground as I feel the effects starting to kick in from the pills. I see a bright light, and slip off without a noise.

A/N: Hey, me again. I hope you had a very nice feels trip. I know I know I did. So if you can show where the Phantom of the Opera quote is you get a virtual cookie. I tend to use quotes. XD so don't kill me if I don't add quickly it was a long chapter this time. So remember let's not get eaten by the Vulcans


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel P.O.V:

I sigh watching the trees fly past me, feeling slower by the second. This car wasn't moving fast enough, and neither was the scenery. I tap my foot impatiently in time with the sounds from the cab. This was getting me nowhere fast.

"How far is the Heartfila estate from here?" I ask ready to be there, because every second that is wasted in this stupid, sluggish cab is another moment that bunny girl could be getting hurt.

"A few more hours by cab. By foot till after the sun goes down." He said glancing at me in the mirror. "Why do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. Go pick up someone else to go lug around in your snail car." I say as the car skids to a screeching halt.

"Out! Now." He uttered offend by my statement.

I slip out of the car smiling. He never asked for payment. Good, I wasn't planning on paying him anyway. The moment my foot hit the ground I bolted, pushing myself harder and harder. Breathes were coming to me in very short intervals, but I didn't care. I need to get there before something happened.

I smile seeing a massive building in the distance that should be it. "No." I stammer as my vision shifts to black then slowly back. I stop running, and slowed down to a walk. I should stop all together, but I had to get there. I had to get to her before something happened. I couldn't lose her again. I just can't deal with that right now.

I stop outside the gates waiting entry, and look back, the sun was just barely up above the ground. I blink, before I fall to the ground. I pushed myself to far, I slip out of it.

_I wake up before the sun comes to see her face beside me, peaceful in her slumber. I kiss her forehead, before slipping out of the bed. I wanted this day to be a surprise. I take out five bowls, and set them around the table. I place a spoon at each spot. I pull the cereal down from the shelves._

_This should be alright, after what I've planned for the day. The Akane Resort, is perfect for a getaway. Everyone can do separate things. I smile. It should be perfect._

_I slip into my princesses' room. "Time to get up guys. We've got a big day ahead of us." I say as two girls pop up and run to me. "Hey. I'm about to go wake up your mom, and brother. You girls want to help?"_

_"__Yes." They say in unison. "I'll get Gale." One says smiling._

_I nod as she hurries out of the room, and I head towards mine. "Hey bunny girl. It's time to get up." I say smiling. _

My vision slips out. "No." I whisper as I see two faces standing over me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The older one asked.

"Is this the Heartfila Estate?" I ask ignoring the strange woman's question.

"Answer Spetto's question before I tell you anything." The girl said.

"I'm just a simple man, but I was told I could find what I'm looking for in the Heartfila Estate." I answer. "Now answer my questions."

"Yes. It is." The young girl said.

I spring up from the bed eager to find her. Leaving the two women open mouthed standing behind me, I race through the halls trying to find her. As I run I see a pink door, which looks nothing like the others. "There." I mutter. I tug on the door to find it locked.

"No. F*&amp;^" I scream pulling on the knob harder and harder, until I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off in my hands. I push on the door to feel what it was made of. Wood. Of course.

I take a few steps backward readying myself to ram it till it broke, but I heard voices coming from down the hallway. I move hiding in the shadows of the dark hallway.

"She should be in here sir." A voice says as two sets of footsteps approach. "She will be asleep though."

"That's fine. I only want to see her a few seconds." A male voice says, as I see the pair standing only inches from me. I could reach out and touch them. Or they could touch me. I take a step backwards, but I hit the wall with a quiet thump. I hold my breath trying not to get caught in this house.

The woman looks around quickly, before she shakes her head dismissing the noise. "I'll leave you two alone." She says putting the key in the lock opening the door with a slight creak. Then she rushed off to deal with other things in the house.

The man takes a small step forward to see her better, but all he can see is a mass on the ground. "I did it for your own good." He whispers walking towards her. "You were too stubborn for your own good. You shouldn't have ever run away. You would have been better off here. You ignorant child." He stops a few feet from. "You shouldn't have hurt me. Now that guild that you call your nakama will be getting a nice little surprised."

He turned on his heel, leaving coming towards me with determination. The door swings behind him as he passes it. I wait till he won't see me, before I slip into the room closing the door behind me. I rush over to her. I can't feel anything coming from her. She was cold like a ghost. "No this can't be." I say pulling her close.

"Wake up." I whisper pitifully. She was gone. I sigh trying to pull at any metal in the room. I spot a sword sitting on her wall. That would do. "Come." I say forcing myself to think it. I don't move as the sword goes easily through my rib cage. I start feeling pain, but I knew that was going to happen.

I start trying to stop thinking about it. So I pull her close like that first night, and start singing quietly to her.

_I got your picture _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_Theirs a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. _

_Check yes Juliet _

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet _

_Kill the limbo._

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window _

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes. _

_Hey-o Hey-o_

_Here's how we do._

_'__Cause I got your picture _

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Don't tell your words _

_Some say we're not meant to be _

_Run baby run _

_Forever we'll be _

_You and me._

_Give it up here_

_You'll be the show girl _

_Of the whole team_

_I'll be the narrator _

_Telling another tale of the American dream. _

_I'll see your name in lights _

_We could make it stop _

_Girl we'll take the world by storm. _

_It isn't that hard_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_They'll look up when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'__Cause it feels like stealing hearts coverin' your name from the ground_

_Running through the night _

_We're flying through the night._

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side._

_Take a breath don't accept so easy_

_Never have a doubt now I'm going crazy _

I stop for a second before I hear a quiet voice join mine. I smile weakly. I was wrong, but I already went through with it. I was going to die soon.

_Watching from the floor._

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy._

_Never settle down but it just relieves me._

_Always wanting more._

_Run baby run. _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_They'll tear us apart if you give us the chance._

_Don't tell you words _

_Some say we're not meant to be._

_I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts covering your name from the ground._

_'__Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you._

_Dear Maria count me in _

_You and me_

_Theirs a story at the bottom of this bottle. _

_You and me_

"You still have such a beautiful voice." She whispers trying to sit up.

"Don't force yourself." I say pulling her up to a sitting position. I knew I didn't have much longer, but I wasn't going to let her know that yet. I needed to see her happy and alive just once.

"I won't." She whispers putting her head underneath my chin. "Who are you?"

I smile as the light from the early sun hits her. "I was the one that saved you from Phantom Lord." I say looking down at her.

"Thank you." She whispers sitting up and pressed her lips to mine for only a moment. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I was stupid." I whisper. "No need to worry. It'll be okay."

She blinks unsure of what I was talking about. "You didn't?" She said her voice wavering with fear. I smiled weakly. "I can't help you. I can't heal you at all."

I put my hand on the side of her face, "its fine. I did it to myself." I whisper kissing her for a moment, before my eyes start going black. "It's too early. I can't go yet."

"Stop." She whispers pulling me closer. "You can't just leave me here. Please don't go." She whispers.

"I'm so sorry, bunny girl. I can't stop it. What's done is done." I whisper kissing her forehead. "Don't cry." I sigh holding her close.

"You can't leave." She whispers. "I just met you. But I felt like you've been part of my life for a very long time. Don't leave me yet."

"Goemon-sai." I say, as my eyes go black. I blink trying to prolonged it, but it doesn't all it does is change it to a bright light. "I'm so sorry Bunny-girl." I say. Not sure if she can hear me, but want to try anyway. I sigh as the light grows, and I can no longer hear or see anything else.

A/N: So you guys like feels right? I hope so. I'm sorry. Not really. I hurt with you. No musical references this time.:) Aren't you proud of me? Don't get eaten by the Vulcans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy. P.O.V.**

I pull his body close trying to feel a pulse, or anything from him. The air had left, his body started going cold. I force out five little words. "Don't go. I love you." He didn't respond, only grew colder.

I don't care about the tears staining my face, or his blood staining my dress. All I care about is love, that is now gone. That dream I had would never come true. I will never wake up to him lying beside me smiling. I will never experience HIM. I sigh standing up.

"I'm very sorry. I should have…." I pause realizing that it wasn't really my fault. "I should have been more careful." I whisper looking at the window. The sun was just starting to form thin rays of purples and pinks and oranges to shine through the clouds.

_Watching from the floor._

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy._

_Never settle down but it just relieves me._

_Always wanting more._

_Run baby run. _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_They'll tear us apart if you give us the chance._

_Don't tell you words _

_Some say we're not meant to be._

_I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts covering your name from the ground._

I sing quietly as I dislodge the sword from his ribs slowly. As if he were going to feel the pain from its removal. "I'm sorry." I whisper as I raise the sword up to puncture my heart. Tears still ran down my face. I pull the sword close to my dress. It started a rip in the center showing me where I was about to impale. "I'm so very sorry." I say again.

"NO!" I hear someone yell. I turn quickly before I felt someone grab my arm. Almost instinctively I look down towards the body at my feet. He wasn't moving. I look at my arm, a hand was on it wrestling the sword out of my hand. I bite my lip dropping the weapon, before it could do anymore harm.

"What were you thinking?" He asks making me face him. "What were you even thinking about with all of this?" He pushes me away from Gajeel, and towards the door.

"You….. You were the cause of all of this. You did this. You killed him…. You almost even killed your own daughter." I say growing angrier and angrier. "You are the cause of all of it. From day one. You were the cause. You insignificant bastard. If you could have just let me be where I was actually happy. Instead of here, in this….."

He grabs my face. "You know nothing. He had no business here. He shouldn't have been in my house, but the only reason he was is because of you. You little whore." He says throwing me towards the door. "You know nothing of the hell I've went through because of you. You couldn't even understand what has happened to me, and the rest of the estate. You are a disgrace."

I try getting up, but I feel pain shooting up my leg. I force myself to rise anyway not showing him defeat. "I didn't invite him here. He had nothing to do with me being here." I say holding back the tears of anger and disgust. "I left this place because of you. You were the only reason I left. You and your obsession with the business. I never asked to be Lucky Lucy Heartfila. I never wanted to be. It was you who wanted and needed me to be. Not any longer." I say taking a breath. "I'm not going to let you control me or my friends or anybody else outside of the mansion. You're not going to any longer. The next time you do something like this I'm not coming alone. I will bring my whole guild and whomever else wants to come along and do whatever it is I need to do to show your sorry ass that it's perfectly fine on my own."

He looks at me stunned. I blink ready for the beating I know should be ensuing. But it never comes. "Get out. Get out of my house and never return." He says ready to launch forward. "Didn't you hear me WHORE? Get out!"

I blink pulling myself to reality. I go to turn on my leg, but I almost plummet to the ground. I bite my lip not wanting to give him satisfaction. I slowly back out of what was once my room. Out of his sight in the empty hall I start leaning against the walls trying to keep pressure off of my leg. Is this what HE felt like when he found me lying on the floor? Did he feel this hole in his chest? What have I done? Sweet Jesus what have I done? I limp slowly through the house. Tears stream silently down my face.

I can't think of anything other than getting out of this house. I have to leave. With every step I feel pain shoot up my leg ready to knock me from my feet at any moment. I want to quit to just lay down and die. To join him in the afterlife. I gasp as the doors come into view. I would finally be out of this living nightmare. I would be free. I smile at the thought and hobble just a slight bit faster. I would make it out of sight of this house before I would fall. I am not about to let him have that kind of satisfaction. I bite my lip holding on to the doorframe to open the door. Was this how HE was supposed to end?

I blink back the tears opening the doors silently. After the initial shock from the light burning outside, I see people headed toward me.

"Lucy…!" I hear a voice yell as a little blue cat hits me square in the chest. "We were so worried about you. Don't do that again."

I smile weakly as the tears start to fall. "I left a note." I whisper in between sobs.

"Come on let's get you back to the guild." Erza says.

I shake my head. "I can't." I say looking through the still open door. "My celestial spirits are still inside." I have no clue where they might be. My sore excuse for a father might have them on him, they might be on one of the staff. I would not know. I bite my lip.

"What you mean these?" Natsu says smiling holding a ring. "I found these on the walk up."

I smile. "Thank you, Natsu." I whisper taking my spirits back. "I can't walk. I believe that man broke my leg."

Natsu grits his teeth and I can see that same spark that came from him on the boat with Boaz. "We will figure something out."

My eyes widen. "Open gate of the Clock Horologium." I say.

"What can I do for you Princess?" The clock asks.

"Would you mind if I rode in you back to town. I believe my leg has been broken." I sigh.

"It would be my pleasure madam." He says letting me crawl inside of him.

I drift off into a restless sleep.

_"__You did this to me." A voice quietly whispers. _

_"__Did what?" I ask looking around the all-white room. "What have I done to you?"_

_"__You made me love you." He whispers materializing in front of me._

_I smile weakly. "I love you too." I say dropping my head. "I'm sorry."_

_He lifts my head slowly making me look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I did it all on my own. You had no idea what I was doing until after you woke up. So stop crying and smile for me." _

_I look up at him smiling weakly. "I don't want to go." I whisper knowing for some reason that my time here is short. _

_"__I know Princess. I know. You will be alright as long as you remember me I am with you." He says kissing my forehead gently. "Now go visit with your guild. They have been worried about you."_

_I blink at him ready to burst into tears, but a voice from far off starts calling to me. _

_"__Lucy. Lucy!" it keeps chanting._

"Hm?" I whisper as I open my eyes. I feel something soft like a bed underneath me. "Where am I?"

"You're in the guild's infirmary." Erza whispers. "Your leg was broken pretty badly. It was a great surprise that you were able to put any weight on it."

I smile weakly. "I'm sorry for the mess that I've created." I whisper.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry for something you can not control." Master says looking down at me with worry still written all over his face. "We are just happy to have you home and safe."

I smile looking around. "What time is it?" I ask. I knew when I left the manor it couldn't have been before 9 in the morning.

"It's 8 am. You have been out all night." Erza says.

I blink. "Wow. I heard that when you are depressed you sleep more, but I never knew that you slept this much." I sigh. "I'm sorry. I know that you guys probably wanted to talk with me about what happened while I was gone." Seeing the smiles playing on the lips of my guildmates. I launch into the story of what happened while I was gone.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Lucy." Levy said sitting down beside me.

I smile weakly. "Thank you guys for looking out for me. I'm imensly sorry about dragging you all into this. I could have just ended it with him if I only told him…before….. before all of this." I say forcing out the words. I burst out into a fit of tears as Levy pulls me into a hug. I whisper four words into her chest. "I want to die."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait senior year is harder than they say. But it is another long chapter full of all those feels. Like always I have a few other refernces in there. So until next time don't get eaten by the Vulcans.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since the accident. Fairy Tail has started on the rebuilding of our guild hall. I have started to gain back the mobility in my leg. I can walk and have almost been able to start running.

"Lucy you shouldn't be out here, you should be resting that leg of yours." Mira scolds me for the hundredth time.

"Mira I'm okay, the doctors released me from care a week ago. I can handle this." I smile taking a stack of wood to climb up the scaffolding.

I make it about half way up when the board creaks underneath me, I throw the wood in my arms, and scramble to get away from the board. The wood underneath me buckles slightly before breaking. I gasp as I try to reach for something before I fall. I feel a hand on my wrist that places my hand on the edge of the board. Suddenly I faintly hear some words floating to me.

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side._

_Take a breath don't accept so easy_

_Never have a doubt now I'm going crazy _

_Watching from the floor._

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy._

_Never settle down but it just relieves me._

_Always wanting more._

_Run baby run. _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_They'll tear us apart if you give us the chance._

_Don't tell your words _

_Some say we're not meant to be._

_I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts covering your name from the ground._

_'__Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you._

_Dear Maria count me in _

_You and me_

I look around franticly trying to find his voice anywhere around me. Although nobody was even close to me I swore he was standing right beside me. "Hello….?" I whisper.

"Be more careful bunny girl." I hear a small voice whisper.

"Wait whom are you?" I ask franticly searching for this phantom, "Please come back. I didn't…" tears start streaming down my face as I whisper, "Please don't leave me."

Erza is by my side in seconds. "What happened Lucy?" She said pushing me farther on the ledge. "You need to be more careful."

I nod looking at here under my lashes. "I'm sorry to scare you Erza, The board broke under me, but someone or something grabbed my hand pulling me back onto the ledge." I say looking around.

"Sounds like you had an angel watching out for you there Luce. Try to be more careful if you're going to help rebuilding." She said punching my shoulder gently. "We wouldn't want to lose you again. We all need a celestial mage ocassionally."

I laugh as she walks off, I hear a voice whispering on the wind. "Be good." I look around trying to find the voice again, but nothing was there. I sigh sliding down the ladder carefully picking up the wood. _I miss him so much. I wish I could have at least thanked him for saving me._

_A/N: _I'm so sorry for the long wait. I typed most of this chapter, but kind of forgot to post it, because I had a lot on my plate senior year. I'm a freshman again, but I got some "free" time, and added to this before not knowing what to do from there. I'm glad people are still interested in this story though. ~Angel. PM me if you have an idea of what I should do for Lucy's next problem. (I'm being mean, and she gets herself into trouble)


End file.
